


Euphoria

by Nutsy_kuku



Category: Ever After High, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutsy_kuku/pseuds/Nutsy_kuku
Summary: The idea of this fanfic is by sayuricorner on tumblr. Please go follow them and give them some love!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Euphoria

The practice for Legacy Day is quite boring. Students have to insert the key into the book and declare to the world that we will be inheriting and follow through our destiny.

Sometimes I wish that I wasn’t born a child of the Big Man In Heaven. Mainly because everyone decides to grovel at my feet for being the next Goddess of the Heavens.

Being the child of Zeus is nice and all but being treated as if you're untouchable is something I don’t want.

“I, Amara, Daughter of Zeus pledge to…” for some reason it was hard for me to follow along the words and try to say it even though this was just practice.

“Is there something wrong Miss Amara?” Headmaster Grimm asked me with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

“No, nothing Sir. It’s probably just stage fright I’ll try and loosen up for next time’s practice.” I replied with an awkward smile I stepped off the stage then walked to the bottom of it greeting my friends

“Are you okay Amara?” A girl with bright blonde hair placed her on my shoulder. 

Ah yes, Apple White the next Snow White. How easy it is for her to follow her destiny when all she has to do is bite an apple then sleep for a few days waiting for her prince charming to come and kiss her back awake.

“I’m fine. Just a bit nervous for Legacy Day” I said, while removing her hand from my shoulder then squeezing it to reassure her. “I won’t let my story go poof. I promise.”

“That's reassuring. At least now we know you’re not gonna turn out like Raven from yesterday’s practice.”

“Are you saying that I want chaos in this world woodstick?” Amara spat out while looking at Cedar Wood.

“No I didn’t mean that! Honestly! I’m not allowed to lie!” Cedar said as she tried to explain what she meant.

Amara just looked down and sighed, “Whatever, get out of my way woodstick” Amara pushed Cedar to the side and walked into her dorm.

As the ravenette entered the library she placed her bag down on the table and walked over to a secluded area of the library.

Amara looked at the selection of books they have, one particular book caught her eye as she stared at its cover. A dark brown shade that could be mistaken for the color black is its color with a gem on the front cover, intrigued, Amara took the book and took with her to her dorm.

Amara was already fast asleep in her bed. The gem resting atop of the book glowed a green light across her room. 

Once the light dimmed down… the young goddess is nowhere to be found.

**TBC**


End file.
